


Wishes

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Ro Laren's thoughts after "Preemptive Strike"...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarky_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/gifts).



She wished she could tell Picard farewell, that she could make him understand. She knew he would blame himself, but she had to do this.

She wished she could get Guinan’s wise counsel one more time.

Riker had wished her well, but she knew he was disappointed.

She simply could not do it any longer. She could not stand by as bureaucrats appeased and colonists suffered. Ro Laren knew what living under the rule of those who saw you as less could do.

She had tried doing things the Starfleet way. 

Now it was time to do things her way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
